


filthy haven

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Seminary school was meant for Mark to study theology, not to peer out his window to watch two other (hot) seminarians eat each other's face and do dirty things.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	filthy haven

  
  
  


The first time it happened, Mark completely froze, not knowing what to do. His eyes stayed glued to the two boys’ bodies banging against each other. He knew it was wrong. So  _ so _ wrong.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin, the pretty boy with long wispy lashes, had his body pressed on his window. His face scrunched up in what looked like pain, but in a sensual way. In his back was Jeno, the one with an innocent, puppy-like face that looked like he wouldn’t hurt an ant. But why does he look like he’s hurting Jaemin?

He can only see the top part of their bodies, but they were both naked. Why were they naked?

Mark was about to stand up and report Jeno when he saw Jaemin get lifted by his thighs.

Now it was all bare for Mark to see. How Jeno’s cock was impaling Jaemin’s ass hole, pushing in and out like a wild animal in a rut. Jaemin covered his mouth as Jeno fucked him mercilessly, getting faster until they both came.

Mark couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaemin’s hole, leaking with Jeno’s semen. He shut the curtains close, tighter, went back to his bed and stared at the tent that formed in his pants.

  
  
  
  
  


But for some reason, he doesn’t want to tell them out to the high priest. They weren’t even his friends. So why can’t he?

Maybe because he likes it as well.

Maybe because he loves watching them while he left his scriptures unread as his hand touched his own, his eyes not leaving the slight opening from his window where he can see their silhouettes rummaging against each other.

He didn’t expect it. Really.

Those innocent faces. Their kind gestures. Their soft voices when they pass by to say hello.

And now, for weeks, he had been watching them do forbidden things through the slit of his window.

That was until Jaemin approached him with his wide toothy smile.

“Mark hyung!”

“Oh, hey.”

“Uhm I was thinking, could you help me with world religion?” Jaemin hung his head low. “Exams are coming up and I um,” he fiddled with the pages of the book he’s holding by his chest, embarrassed. “I haven’t been attending Father Choi’s classes. I was thinking maybe you could teach me?”

Mark looked at Jaemin’s eyes that were looking back at him through his lashes. Seeing him up close made him realize how pretty Jaemin is. His features are soft, like an angel’s.

“Sure. Uh we can do it in my dorm if you want?”

“Oh. I was going to ask if we can do it in mine? I feel more comfortable studying in my own space. But if you don’t want to, it’s fine!”

“No no I’m good. We can do it in yours. Wherever you feel comfortable.”

“Great!” Jaemin’s face lit up, a hint of mischief visible in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


Mark arrived in Jaemin’s dorm at around 8pm, two hours before their curfew. He ran late because of his classes.

“Hey, my friend wants to get tutored too. He’ll be arriving in thirty. Is that okay with you?” Jaemin said, grabbing his towel to take a shower.

“Yeah sure. But we have to finish before 10pm.”

“Mhm. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we will.” Jaemin winked cunningly and headed to the bathroom.

Mark sat on the wooden floor, thinking of what that wink could have meant. His heart started beating fast as he thought of the dirty things that happened in this small room.

He stood up to calm himself. His eyes then trailed towards the window, curtains wide open so he could see his room where he would secretly peek at the filthy scenes every night.

He wondered if he would see it again tonight.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Jaemin’s door.

“Hyung, can you get the door for me while I dress up?”

“Yeah okay.”

Mark opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw the person on the other side of the door.

“Hi Mark hyung. You're tutoring for us tonight?” Jeno spoke and flashed his famous smile.

“Yeah… yeah please come in.”

The two sat on the floor where Mark’s notes were already laid down. Their rooms aren’t big, can barely fit four people since it was meant to be occupied by a single person, so the two sat closely to make space for Jaemin as well.

Mark pretended to browse his notes to get rid of the awkwardness. He can feel Jeno’s eyes on him. But he brushed it off and focused on the papers.

“Sorry I took so long. Let’s get started!”

The three of them sat cross-legged on the floor, forming a triangle so they could see each other.

So far, nothing suspicious happened. The two were listening to Mark diligently as he gave them a lecture.

At the back of his head, he felt disappointed that nothing was happening. It was fucked up. But he can’t help it.

As if God heard him, Jaemin yawned and leaned his head on Jeno’s shoulder while a hand traveled to his upper thigh. He heard Jeno suck in a breath and saw him bite his bottom lip.

Mark tried his best to ignore it and concentrated on his notes.

But then, he heard a weird noise. He looked up and saw their lips smacking messily. Jaemin’s hand was now palming Jeno’s bulge.

Mark stopped reading, fully distracted by the scene  _ finally _ unfolding in front of him.

While the two kissed passionately, Jaemin suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the dazed Mark, and gave him a smirk.

Jaemin then removed his shirt and sat on Jeno’s lap. He watched Jeno’s hands roam Jaemin’s unblemished back, gripping his tiny waist. Mark thought that he wanted to do that too.

Jeno, who was now bruising Jaemin’s collarbones, peeked at Mark.

“Won’t you join us, Mark hyung?”

“I- I think I should go.” Mark scrambled to his feet, but Jaemin was quick to stop him and pushed him on the small bed, straddling his stomach.

Jaemin leaned on his ear and breathed out a moan. “Oh, hyung. Don’t think we haven’t noticed you peeking on us. At least turn your lights off before you peep.” He then held both of Mark’s arms against the mattress.

“Did you like what you see? Would you like to feel it too?” Mark involuntarily moaned as Jaemin grinded their crotches together. “I guess that’s a yes.”

At the corner of his eye, Jeno had already stripped himself off his pajamas. His body now bare in all his glory, his big cock hanging between his thighs. He was bulkier up close, and Mark felt his dick twitch.

“Hmm, we’ll go easy on you tonight. But I’ll make sure you’ll be coming back for more.” Jaemin was now kneeling between his spread legs, pushing down his pajamas to reveal his hard cock.

“Oh wow. Seems like Jeno has a competition.” Jaemin wrapped a hand around him, making him flinch at the coldness of his palm. The pretty boy then took him in his hot mouth in one go.

He heard Jeno groan at the statement, moving to the edge of the bed where Jaemin’s ass was facing. Jeno pulled his pants down and gave his cheek a bite, making Jaemin moan on his cock which sent him goosebumps.

“We have to be quick. It’s already 9:40.” Jeno whispered.

Jaemin bobbed his head faster and released him with a loud pop. “He can just sleep here. It’s Saturday tomorrow.”

“N-No. They check our hallways every morning. I should go back right now.” Mark groaned inwardly when he felt Jaemin take his balls in his mouth, puffing his cheeks.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then let’s get to the fun part.”

Jaemin shrugged off his pants completely. Still on top of Mark, he aligned his cock and sank down swiftly. Mark gripped on his slender waist, surprised at the unfamiliar feeling around his cock.

“First time?” Jeno chuckled and climbed on the bed behind Jaemin. “Sit up.” He told Mark.

Mark sat up, now chest to chest with Jaemin. He felt the bed dip and it was Jeno sitting behind Jaemin with his legs on either side of Mark. They were now sandwiching Jaemin who was still sitting on Mark’s cock.

Jaemin then bounced up and down which made Mark breathe heavily.

Suddenly, he felt something warm pushing against his cock. Jaemin stopped his movements too, so he looked down and saw Jeno making his way in Jaemin’s ass.

“Wait, I can pull out if you want—”

“No let him. Let’s not waste our time.” Jaemin buried his face in Mark’s neck as Jeno slowly entered him.

“Fuck.” Jeno breathed out. Mark was surprised that the innocent looking boy could curse, but he knows he shouldn’t be considering the fact that he’s been watching them have sex every night.

“Move for me, baby.”

Jaemin used Mark’s shoulders for support and fucked himself on the two dicks that’s stretching his ass.

“Feels good doesn’t it? I’ve been fucking this ass for weeks and I just can’t get enough of it.”

The three of them tried to contain their moans, but the filthy sounds that their bodies are making cannot be hidden. Mark only hoped that Jaemin’s neighbors are sound asleep.

Mark’s head was clouded with lust. This sinful act gave him the pleasure he had desired. Who was he to decline this opportunity? If God can forgive the worst sinners, then he could forgive Mark who only caved in to his human need.

His and Jeno’s cocks rubbing up against each other added to the pleasure of Jaemin’s walls that were swallowing him. He never knew a man’s hole felt like this.

“Ha~ I’m gonna cum!” Jaemin whimpered and leaned his back on Jeno’s chest. Jeno sped up and flicked Jaemin’s nipples.

They both looked pretty. He still can’t believe he’s seeing them this close. With mouths hanging as filthy sounds came out of them, brows furrowed, their black hairs matted on their foreheads because of sweat.

Mark unconsciously thrusted his hips faster as well. He held onto Jaemin’s waist and hammered him as he looked at the ticking clock.

“I think I’m cumming too.  _ God _ help me.” Mark closed his eyes and braced himself. His cock convulsed inside of Jaemin as it spurted his load while Jeno followed.

Mark caught his breath and detached himself from the couple, pulling his dirtied pants back up.

“Do you really have to leave?” Jaemin whined, throwing his head back on Jeno’s shoulder. The latter stayed quiet and pressed kisses on his beautiful neck.

“I’ll head back now.” Mark said after he gathered his things, making sure his sling bag is covering the spot on his pants.

“Hmm fine. See you next session, Mark hyung.” Jaemin smiled seductively at him as he left the room.

He laid on his bed, exhausted. As he drifted to sleep, he thought of Jaemin and Jeno’s fucked out faces, wondering when he will be able to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> this and mistress' slave were from my kinktober yeah hehe i decided to just make them separate fics bc i think i will get more feedback(??) like this and also i can't deal with the pressure of finishing 31 days so fksdhf
> 
> thank you for reading! <3 next up would be roleplay (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b


End file.
